


The Next Chapter of Our Story

by Salrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other, Remembering Baelfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 04:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14609193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salrose/pseuds/Salrose
Summary: Neal, Emma, and Regina prepare for Henry's Graduation and they talk about the changes happening in their lives. Written for Baelfire Remembrance Day.





	The Next Chapter of Our Story

Neal fumbled and dropped the tray of cookies on the counter.

"Neal Cassidy! Get out of my kitchen right now!" Regina said in a commanding voice.  
"I was just trying to help." Neal said as he raised his hands up in surrender.

"I do not recall asking for your help. "

"I know but the oven beeped." he said as he spread his fingers overdramatically as he described the beeping sound. 

Then Emma came in holding a box and laying it down on the counter and said, "Mission accomplished! Oooo cookies."

She grabbed a cookie. Regina slapped Emma's hand and said, "Don't you dare!""

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

Regina shook her head, "I swear it is a wonder you two have a full grown up adult."

Neal went for a cookie and said, "In my defense I was a kid for 200 years."

"Stop. These are for the guests."

"OK, then. Regina stop trying to take on this whole thing by yourself and let us help you. Tonight is a big deal. It's not every day our son Graduates." Neal said.

"It's true, OK fine. You can decorate but try not to mess it up." Regina said.

"I got this Regina." Neal said as he tilted his head a little and then grabbed the box filled with decorations.

"This is going to be the best Graduation ever." Neal said.

"I better help you." Emma said. 

While they were taking the blue and gold decorations out Emma asked, "What's wrong Neal? Why are you so tense about this?"

"I'm not tense...it's just...he is going to leave after this. He is all grown up and he will go off on his own adventures and find his own stories."

Then Emma took his hand and put it with in hers and looked him square in eyes and said, "Neal your story will always be important to him. OK. No matter where he goes your story will always be part of his story. Just like it was always a big part of mine."

Then she bit her lip and took a moment and then a big breath and then she said, "Just like it will be a big part of our next kid's life."

Neal blinked at her.

"Our next kid?"

She put his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked her in awe. 

"Nope. We're going to have a baby." she said smiling at him with pure joy on her face.

He grabbed her, hugged her, and lifted her up excitedly with happiness written on his dopey smile.

"That is wonderful Emma. We're going to be parents, again!"

Then he kissed her and she kissed him back filled with passion and tender love.

When they parted they looked at each other and Emma said, "I was waiting to tell you after Henry's graduation. I wanted tonight to be about Henry."

"It will be. We'll tell him tomorrow, he'll be excited to have a little brother or sister."

"I think so. I just hope that he won't think we're replacing him now that he is leaving."

"We both felt that with our younger siblings. It goes with the territory but we both got over that. We got to see our parents raise our siblings and be a part of our family's life. After spending so much of our life alone we finally had so much family and now so will our kid." Neal said as he cupped Emma's cheek.

She could not help but flash him a glowing smile.

"I love you. You know that."

"I love you too."

They leaned into kiss when Regina said, "I swear you are teenagers! I leave you alone for a second and you are off making out. Why beg to help if you aren't going to do any work? Do I have to do everything myself?"

"Sorry Regina. Emma just told me..." he stopped himself and asked Emma, "Can I tell her?"

"Oh, that she's pregnant. Yeah, I already know about that one." Regina said.

"What? You told Regina before you told your own husband."

Emma huffed out and said, "She found out."

"Oh, right."

"Well, congratulational! Now lets get on with this. This news will have to wait. Henry is what is important tonight." Regina said reminding them pointedly.

 

Neal slapped his hands together and said, "No worries, Regina. We got this."

He started to put the decorations up. Regina didn't leave the room. She made sure that they were putting up the decorations right.

After they finished putting up all of the streamers up Neal asked, "How's that?"

She inspected them at all of the different angles and then she said, "It is adequate. I suppose."

"Oh good." Neal said.

Then Emma said, "You know Regina we could use your help."

"With what? You put all of the decorations up."

"With the baby. We never did this before."

"What do you call Henry?"

"He's a man now. When I met him he was ten years old. He had grown up to be a wonderful boy and you had a lot to do with that. Raising Henry with you these past seven years have been the best of my life. Or our life." she said as she looked to Neal.

Neal nodded in agreement. 

"Well, I'm flattered but that was different. Henry is my son. I adopted him and you two showing up couldn't change that. I was always so afraid it would."

"It didn't." Neal said reassuring.

"Well, you two being parents to your own child will be different. It will probably be time for you to move out and find a place of your own." Regina said.

Neal knew that day would be coming soon. Years ago they all decided together that it would be best for Neal and Emma to move in Regina's and Henry's house so the three of them could raise Henry together. That way they all could be there for Henry. That way that Henry would have all of the love and the attention he deserved. 

Then Emma said, "If that's what you want."

Regina looked away and said, "Of course."

Then Neal said, "Of course, but it might take some time to find the right place. Home it's not about the walls and square footage it's about family. And Regina, that's you, you are our family. You got that. Henry leaving does not change that. And starting this new stage in our life doesn't change either. We would love your advice."

Regina blinked and moved away looking away trying to hide the treacherous tears that were escaping her eyes. She quickly wiped the tears away. 

Then she said, "Allergies."

"Of course they are." Emma said looking at Regina fondly.

The Regina said, "Well, it does seem like you will need my help desperately so you can stay here as long as you need, but leave when you're ready. Well stop doddling the guests and Henry will be here soon."

Then Regina went back to the kitchen.

Then Neal and Emma followed Regina.

Then Regina yelled, "Stay out of my kitchen."

**Author's Note:**

> As I have been remembering about Neal and all of his different relationships the Swanfirequeen is one I wanted to see more of. Watching the three of them being co-parents would have been so interesting.


End file.
